


funfetti creampie

by Splatx



Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: "Creampie Eating", Come Eating, Creampie, Creampie eating, Cunnilingus, Day 23, Extremely Messy, F/M, Felching, Female Reader, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinktober2020, Messy, Oral Sex, Replaced Prompt, Wet & Messy, is it felching if it's a vagina, prompt 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splatx/pseuds/Splatx
Summary: Kinktober 2020, #23: "Creampie Eating"You go limp and he sits back, panting, licking his lips, face gleaming with slick and splattered with white and goddamn if that ain’t the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947451
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	funfetti creampie

God, but he’s made a mess of you.

Arthur stares unabashedly, kneeling between your spread legs, one slung over his shoulder.

Your cunt is a _mess,_ completely ruined, and he can hear you panting, still trying to catch your breath above him. You’re spread wide, gaping from being well-fucked, flushed and gleaming. The sides of your thighs, the creases of your skin, are all soaked in your slick, the blankets beneath you dark with it.

  
  


His cum is _all_ over you.

Painting your lips, covering your ass where he’d pulled out and finished on you, drops splattered on the bed. He’d give _anything_ to take a picture of you, but he refused to let anyone else see you, even for the time it would take to develop the photo.

  
  


“God,” he groans, leans in and licks along your thigh, “so beautiful,” your skin twitches, and you sigh as he begins to lick your legs clean of your slick, slow and lazy and unhurried, allowing himself to enjoy your taste, licking over and over until his face gleams with your mess.

You sigh, spread your legs a bit wider - how he can stomach your taste you don’t know, you’ve tasted yourself on his tongue before and found it revolting, but goddamn if you’re gonna complain.

  
  


He sits back on his heels, reaching up to wipe his mouth clean though still his chin glistens, “Darlin’, you taste so good.” and you wrinkle your nose and shake your head, “You _do,”_ and as though to prove it he leans forward and licks a stripe up your cunt.

Oh, fuck. He’s tasted himself before of course, licked his hand clean when he didn’t have something to clean himself with. But he’d never tasted it mixed with _you_ before and shit, his cock throbs and he moans against you, the feeling making you buck your hips with a hissed “Fuck!”

  
  


Arthur licks his lips, stares between your legs hungrily. Licks along your ass cheeks, wiping up the thin trails of his seed with his tongue as you shiver, grumbling his name, pushing your leg higher to access the creases in your skin where his cum and your fluids have beaded more easily. Nips at you when you giggle at the funny feeling, though he laughs against you anyways. “Ain’t nice to laugh when a man’s tryin’ to make you feel good,”

“It tickles!” you argue, and he reaches up to scrape his fingers along your side in revenge, still laving at you with his tongue as you squirm and giggle.

  
  


Finally though, he stops, leaving you to drop back to the bed, breathless, “Asshole!”

“Don’t you know it,” he growls, biting you hard enough that you’ll surely have a bruise in the shape of his teeth on your ass, before shifting as he spreads your lips with his thumbs, baring you to him.

“Beautiful,” he mutters, watching hungrily as his seed oozes out of you, beading into a pearl that he leans in to lick up, growling at the taste and licking again and again, catching every bit that oozes out of you like some sort of warm, wet, living rag. Growls in disappointment when no more comes out,

“Greedy,” you strain down, barely manage to run your fingers through his hair, only to shout and lurch when he seals his mouth over your cunt and wriggles his tongue into you, pressing it against your roof and _dragging,_ sending sparks up your spine as he drags out a scoop of his cum, swallowing it greedily. Does it again and again, digging his tongue into every nook and cranny he can find, growling and grunting and groaning and moaning against you, pressing his face into you until it hurts and his nose is grinding against your g-spot and—

—without any warning, surprising both of you, you come.

He grunts, reaches up to rub your hip as you convulse around him, digging your heel into his shoulder and moaning unabashedly, continuing to lick along your walls, to dig his tongue into every line, crease, crater and divot he can find, gulping down even the smallest droplets of his cum.

You go limp and he sits back, panting, licking his lips, face gleaming with slick and splattered with white and goddamn if that ain’t the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen.


End file.
